


Song of Loki's Brood

by ChangelingChilde



Series: Songs of Ragnarok [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	Song of Loki's Brood

We shall set all Yggdrasil to burning  
And damn the world; we shall let it flame.  
Perhaps if it had been kinder to us  
Our signal flare would not be as urgent.

We shall tip all things  
Into the Ginnungagap  
To serve us as a bridge  
And cross to freedom.

We shall be Ragnarok's harbingers  
Watching the gods die  
Laughing at them,  
And calling it good.


End file.
